Alien Groza
Glozam (グローザム - Gurozamu) is an alien who appeared in the TV show, Ultraman Mebius . He appeared in episode 43 through 46. He is a member of a group of enemies known as The Four Heavenly Kings. Subtitle: Freezing Alien (氷結星人, Hyōketsu Uchūjin) Stats Powers/Weapons * Ice Mist: Glozam can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his mouth. This ice mist can be used to freeze entire lakes in just seconds and can even turn weaker energy attacks into ice, making them fall to the ground and shatter. *Ice Blasts: Glozam can launch numerous, explosive blasts of solid ice from his mouth. * Reformation: Having a body made completely of ice, Glozam is capable of quickly reforming should his body be blown to bites. This also means he has a enhanced form of regeneration, able to use his icy body to fill in large wounds and even keep him from falling apart when sliced in half. * Ice Blades: On each of Glozam’s arms rest a long, deadly blade. These blades can also extend to sword-like lengths. Not only can he use these with great skill, but once stabbed into a victim, the blade can be broken and the victim will be frozen in ice, possibly forever. * Freeze Pulse: Should Glozam be set on fire, he can release a quick blast of freezing air from his body, quickly dousing the flames. * Size Change: Glozam can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant and back again. When at a human size, he will loose the spikes and blades on his body. History Ultraman Mebius A powerful, icy alien and member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Glozam was the third of the quartet to attack the Earth. Instead of wasting his time with some complex plan, Glozam went about a more direct method: simply eliminate Mebius and anyone who stands in his way. He arrived on Earth and frozen a massive lake and dam solid, luring Crew GUYS and Mebius to the area. Confronting Mirai, he didn’t waste his time in challenging and quickly grew to his giant size. Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but Glozam was unlike any of his previous opponents. His icy body made him nearly invulnerable, having shrugged off the Mebium Beam with no problem. Fire Windam was unleashed to aid the hero, but even his fiery blasts were frozen by the demon’s ice mist. As Fire Windam was helpless, he was forced to vanish, leaving Mebius to fight the killer alone once more. He transformed into his Burning Brave Mode and launched the Mebium Burst! The massive ball of fire tore into Glozam’s body, but as flames engulfed his solid body, the being pulsated with freezing air and extinguished the blaze! In shock, Mebius formed his Mebium Blade as the villain charged forth with his own wicked sword! The two battled, but Glozam overcame the youngster and thrust his blade into the hero’s chest! Mebius was pushed back and pinned against the large dam! Laughing, Glozam snapped his blade, allowing the ice to encase the warrior in ice! As all went dark for Mebius, Glozam announced to the world that he had defeated the guardian of the Earth and soon the great emperor would arrive to claim the Earth as his own. Returning to his own dimension to regroup with Memphilas, Glozam didn’t expect humanity to counter his scheme. When they revealed two new METEORS, one in which could resurrect Mebius and free him of the ice, Glozam returned again and attacked, but the arrival of Ultraseven ceased his assault on the active members of GUYS. The elder hero battled the freezing devil until Mebius was freed, and together they combined their might! The villain proved a true menace, not even wounded by being cut in half by Ultraseven’s Eye Slugger! As Glozam gloated, Mebius and Ultraseven combined their powers, firing the Mebium Shot and Emerium Ray at once. The two attacks surged together and smashed into the titan, engulfing him in a titanic explosion! The demon was blown to bits and victory seemed to be assured, but as a calmness fell over the area, the decapitated head of Glozam began to laugh and his body began to reform! As the pair watched on, GUYS flew in again, unleashing their second new METEOR! A gigantic tornado of super-heated air engulfed Glozam, vaporizing the regenerating alien and ending his twisted attack on Mebius and the Earth. Trivia *Glozam is the second king to kill Mebius the first time. The first one was Yapool. *Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Glozam reappeared in the Ultraman Mebius side story, Ghost Rebirth. After the death of the Four Heavenly Kings and the destruction of Emperor, Glozam remained in the legendary monster graveyard. His soul was restless and his body was resurrected in the darkness. He reunited with Deathrem and the new Armored Mephilas while being joined by Mebius Killer whom replaced Yapool. Together the new Four Heavenly Kings resurrected Zamshaa and converted him into a cyborg with a single purpose: to revive the emperor! They lured Mebius, Ace, and Taro to the graveyard after capturing Hikari and set a trap for Mebius. When the hero arrived, he was quickly attacked by Glozam! The freezing titan was aided by a resurrected Imperializer. When the robot began to overpower Mebius, Glozam returned to the others, finding that Armored Mephilas and Deathrem had captured Ace and Taro also! When Mebius finally arrived, Hikari announced he had joined the four kings and the group ordered Mebius to retrieve the Giga Battlenizer or Ace and Taro would be killed. When Mebius returned with the ancient artifact, Hikari quickly snatched it from Mephilas, his ploy working. Hikari had never joined them and simply used them! The four aliens quickly attacked, but Glozam was no match. He attempted to attack Hikari, but the blue warrior effortlessly threw him aside. As Mebius Killer and Deathrem was defeated by Ace and Taro, only he and Mephilas were left. The four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Heavenly Kings. As Glozam struggled to get up, Mephilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mephilas fired an energy blast that killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their Emperor. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Although not clearly seean, Glozam is one of the many monsters who make up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Glozam will appear in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight. He will join forces with Armored Mephilas, Deathrem, Super Alien Hipporito and Alien Temperor. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Articles still under construction